


The Deal

by KennaxVal



Category: Veil of Secrets (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Deal

Sometimes, the best way to perform your job is by not performing it.

Being a police Chief in Birchport was a clear cut example of that, with Walsh serving as a prime example of a power-hungry buffon who excessed in everything he did.

The people of Birchport were lucky to have Naomi take over when everything went to hell a few years prior. Not only did she clean up the town, but she always knew when to pull back.

That’s not to say she was lazy. In fact, she was a bit of a workaholic. And by “a bit” I mean “a crapton.” It’s just that she wasn’t sticking her nose in everyone’s business and wasn’t trying to get every conceivable law passed simply to make herself look like she was tough on crime.

I know the townspeople appreciated it. After years of Walsh willing to do anything and everything to please the corrupt force known as the Sterlings, it was nice to have an officer who was truly a servant of the people.

Naomi always felt like she had a responsibility to do something on behalf of the town, even something as simple as going to the park to collect trash.

I remember one day, in particular. The sky was a perfect baby blue without a cloud in the sky. It was a warm, not hot day with a gentle breeze for further relief and the grass was nice and green. Even the trees stood proud and tall, swaying ever so slightly against the wind. There wasn’t going to be much trash for Naomi to clean up, but that didn’t stop her from looking.

Over the course of an hour, neither Naomi nor I found a single thing. Of course, that didn’t matter to her. She felt it was still good for the people to watch her among them and performing a service. She wasn’t wrong. Everywhere she went, people walked up to tell her how much she meant to the town. Her favorite thing was to be greeted by little girls who told her how much she inspired them. It was definitely a hard thing to take away from her, no matter how much she needed a break.

Eventually, my salvation came in the form of an ice cream truck. From the looks of the truck and the old man driving it, he’d been at this for a long time. It was amazing how clean the vehicle was despite its age and year of sun bleaching acting upon it.

The man looked old enough to have been my grandfather. He had icy blue eyes and thinning gray hair. But there was an energy to him and his toothy grin. It was the kind of smile that made you feel better for being around such a person.

Gleefully, I picked an ice cream sandwich while Naomi opted for a chocolate-dipped vanilla cone. Try as he might, the man couldn’t refuse Naomi’s payment. People were always trying to give her any number of things “on the house” but I knew Naomi would never have it. She would support each and every one of Birchports small business owners despite their claims that her money was no good in their establishments. The old man finally let out a good-natured laugh as he took her money and drove off to find his next customers.

What happened next was interesting. Maybe it was the fact that we hadn’t been home all day, or maybe it was just that I couldn’t deny how irresistible I found my beautiful Naomi. She looked at me with her full, pouting lips blowing kisses at me and then slowly licked her cone, flicking the ice cream lightly with her tongue.

“Goddamit,” I said to her, “now all I can think about right now is you licking my cock like its that ice cream cone.”

Naomi raised an eyebrow. She had me right where she wanted me, and she knew it. At that moment, I wondered if I should even try to resist knowing that Naomi would get what she wanted regardless. I decided to hold out and see if she would bust her surefire way of turning me into putty in her hands.

“Ok, Michael,” she said with a grin, “we can go home and I’ll be happy to treat your manhood like this frozen treat in my hands. But that means we’re here at the park every day this week, and you’re in charge of cleaning the station. I want to see my face in the prisoner’s toilets.”

It was even worse than I thought. How was I going to get out of all that work? Those guys make a mess of their cells. Cleaning one toilet was going to be miserable, let alone all of them. I made a pained look with my face and pleaded with Naomi. It was no use. She wouldn’t budge from her position.

“If you don’t want to make love at home, I’m ok staying here a while longer,” Naomi than looked around, noticing that we were totally alone, “but I have a feeling your mind is somewhere else.”

Naomi started to unzip her pants and I knew what was happening. I was about to lay eyes on her gorgeous ace in the hole, and as she pulled down her pants, I once again fell on my knees before the glory of Naomi’s butt.

But just before I could reach out to touch it, Naomi shifted just out of reach and covered herself once more. There was no denying it. I was hers to command.

“Ok,” I said weakly.

“What was that?”

“I said, OK! I’ll do whatever you want. Let’s just please go home.”

***

The cabin looked inviting as I imagined all the things Naomi had in store for me. Without a seconds warning, Naomi aggressively grabbed me and flung me across the room to the sofa. Pain shot up my back, but I always love it when she takes charge like this.

First, Naomi put on a jazz record, then sauntered over while removing her jacket. Her shoes were already off, likely taken off while I was flying into the living room. Those tan pants of hers pooled at her feet and she kicked them off before pulling down her underwear. Bottomless was a good look on Naomi, but then again, I didn’t mind topless for her either. Basically, when it comes to Naomi and clothes, less is always better.

Once she was completely naked, Naomi straddled me, practically ripping my jeans apart so she could free my erection and hold it tight in her hand while she kissed me. She gripped the base while running her thumb against the head, daring me to come. And then she lowered her head to lick my member up and down just as she promised. I was going nuts trying not to explode because I knew she was saving the best for last.

Naomi pushed me down on the sofa and facing up, I hardened further at the sight of her about to sit on my face. I started slow, kissing up her inner thighs while placing my hands on her buttcheeks. I would stop just short of her wet folds and kiss down her legs. Just the feel of her skin on my lips was wonderful. I seriously don’t know how I got so lucky, but I was determined to show her my appreciation.

Moving on, I gently kissed her outer lips taking my time until I felt her quiver before slowly licking inside of her. My tongue moved in, out, backward, forward and side to side before I began to suck on her nub.

Naomi’s hips bucked up and down, but I keep pace with her and didn’t stop. She certainly yelled at me if she even suspected I would. And finally, she let out that cry of ecstasy that could only come from a powerful orgasm. I sat up and laid her down while softly kissing her breasts and tonguing her nipples. My hand stayed pressed against her core as I eased her back down, feeling my palm grow warm.

“I love you, I whispered softly into her ear.”

“I love you too,” she responded breathlessly before kissing me with her perfect lips, “is it arrogant that I like tasting myself on your mouth?”

I laughed and kissed her harder, wrapping my arms around her back and ready for more. Naomi pulled away and gave me that big grin that told me I’d done right by her and was about to be rewarded. My excitement was almost too much to contain.

Taking Naomi by the hand, I lead her into our bedroom and laid her down facing forward before lubing my throbbing erection.

Taking a moment to enjoy the beauty before me, I kissed each of Naomi’s asscheeks and rested my hand against her butt as I climbed on the bed and positioned myself for the ultimate treat my love could give me. Carefully, I slid inside her rear and painstakingly started to thrust. With each stroke, I could feel Naomi opening up to me more and more. Reading her body language, I sped up, feeling Naomi’s buttcheeks clench against my member and feeling myself build up with tension until I released in the most satisfying way possible.

Naomi and I enjoyed many glorious nights before and since. But that was certainly one to remember. We bathed after that and massaged each other before going to bed and I felt myself drift off knowing that no dream could compare to my beautiful reality.

***

The following day, I found myself on my knees trying my hardest to scrub off the shit that had caked on the toilet in the first cell I was to clean. I took a moment to think about the night before spent with my gorgeous Naomi.

‘Worth it,’ I thought to myself.


End file.
